Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 2: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 2 Pac-Man and the Ghostly adventures is a movie. Plot TBA Cast *Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy/Frankie Foster/Ice Ghost/Screaming Guards *Jermey Shada as Finn/Narrator/Snakes *John DiMaggio as Jake/Troll *Maria Bamford as Coco/Troll's Wife/Laser Witch/Zombie Girls and Boys/Bazooka *Steve Little as Billy/Gumdrop (singing rock stars) *Jack Angel as Riddle Master/Bloo/Little Guy #1 *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum/Riddle Master's Wife *Logan Groove as Gumball Watterson *Whoopi Goldberg as Darwin Watterson/Ghosts *Frank Welker as Ghosts/Postghost to Earth People/Screaming Guards *Bob Bergen as Creepy Ghost Maze list Creature Voice/Ghosts/Porky Pig *Carlos Alazraqui as Captain Wonderpants/Nachos (singing rock stars)/Ghosts/Little Guy#2/Snail/Lumpy Space Princess (Sleeping)/Mac/Himself *Erin Mathews as Crying Girl/Pac-Man/Ms. Globular/Wubbzy (singing)/Ice Cream (singing)/Computer Voice *Girl Walch Alazraqui Goldberg as Popcorn (singing) *Fred Tatasciore as Hot Dog (voice)/Ghosts *Sam Vincent as Hot Dog (singing)/Spiral/Spheros/Betrayus *Ian James Corlett as Little Guy #3/Blinky/Short Fed/Soda Pop (singing)/Fluffy/Nachos (singing rock stars)/Gumdrop (voice)/Finn (singing)/Birdie Bird Pet (CGI, Talking Pet Bird) *Lee Tockar as Inky/Tall Fed/Cyclops Ghost/Chocolate bar (singing rock stars) *Andera Libman as Cylinderia/Scary Bird Flying (at the end credits)/Cellphone Voice Connected Phone/Young Wubbzy/Battery (The tooth Fairy) *Ashleigh Ball as Pinky/Female Reporter/Women Saver Screaming Girls/Jake's Female Girls Imagination *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Jeff Bennett as Daffy Duck/Ghosts *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck *Jim Cummings as Cyclops Ghost/Gatekeeper Ghost/Himself/Daffy Duck (singing) *Matt Hill as Skeebo/Himself *Jim Hanks as Himself *Tom Hanks as Ghosts/Pizza Steve (CGI) *Adam Devine as Pizza Steve/Ghosts *Brian Drummond as Clyde/Aide/Normal Fed/The Lich *Tony Jay as Guardiance Announcer/Himself *Tony Pope as Himself/Goofy Goof *Billy Pope as Mr. Owl *Dee Bradley Baker as Ghosts/Bellamy Bug *Billy West as Mrs. Owl/Ghosts *Eric Bauza as Ghosts/Singing People in Pacopilous/Belly Bag *Bill Farmer as Ghosts/Singing People in Pacopilous/Mr. Owl (singing) *Erica Mendez as Pac-Man (singing) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus/Battery (The President) *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Alex Hood as Anais/Cop Girl *Tom Kenny as Cop #1/Spongebob *Dennis Day as Cop #2/Cop Boy *David Blue as Skeebo (singing rock stars) *Bob Joles as Ghosts *Kevin McDonald as Bear/Zookeeper/Bus Driver/Skeleton on Book/Birdie Bird Pet *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Doug Lawrence as Plankton Songs * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Theme Song * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Theme Song * Adventure Time Theme Song * What an Good to be a food to eat Performed by Good Foods guys * Don't Talk Watch performed by Food rock stars * Walk this Way Performed by Run-DMC * Thank Gosh it's Monday Perfromed by SpongeBob, Patrick and other characters * Accidentally in love Performed by Counting Cows * Captain Wonderpants Song Performed by James Honor * Be Prepare Performed by Jeff Bennett, Grey DeLisle, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Eric Bauza * Jail House Blues Performed by Sam Vincent * Whatever you Imagined Performed by Wendy Morten * Don't Go Breaking my Heart Performed by Sam Vincent, Andera Libman, Ian James Corlett, Erica Mendez, John DiMaggio, Bob Bergen, Erin Mathews, and Dee Bradley Baker * Ready to Go (Get me out of my mind) Performed by Panic! At the Disco * Patrick Star Performed by N. E. R. D. Trivia *It aired on June 16, 2016 in movie film real. *Logos: **Bandi Namco Games **20th Century Fox **MGM **Starz Media **Jerry Bruckheimer Films **Film Roman *Rated: PG *The movie was REAL?.! *The film was given a PG classification due to brief nudity. The only nudity is when Gumball's "penis" is shown on-screen during the skateboard chasing with Jake the Dog scene. Category:Movies Category:2016 Category:Pac-Worlders Category:Good Movie is Rated Pg??!!....??!! Category:Bad Movie is Rated Pg??!!.... ??!!